A Night To Forget
by xXLunarWolverineXx
Summary: The Titans are pulled into a game of Truth or Dare (especially Robin). Secrets unfold, romance boils up, and...fleas get let out? (Rated T for Teen Titans)
1. Forced

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Robin carefully turned a corner, making sure no one was there.

"Of all the stupid things I have ever done." he thought. "This is the stupidest."

Suddenly, he stopped, and froze.

"No, actually, making Red X was the stupidest thing I ever did." he said out loud.

Suddenly, out of the blue, someone grabbed him.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Cyborg declined. "We promised her, and were not gonna break that promise!"

"Ugh, can't we do this another day?" Robin asked, getting annoyed. "Like, when I'm not here?"

"Sorry, Robin. A promise is a promise!" Cyborg said.

Robin mumbled something not very nice, feeling very defeated. When they got to the main room, where all their friends were, Cyborg gave him one last warning.

"Now, I'm going to put you down." Cyborg said. "Don't try to run-"

Too late, Robin had already started running, leaving just a cloud shadow.

Cyborg sighed, waiting.

After a while, Robin came back, with a big goofy and slightly scared grin. Right behind him, was a green elephant, who soon switched back to Beast Boy.

"Thanks, BB." Cyborg thanked. "Now, what's so bad about playing a game?"

"Truth or Dare?" Robin said, matter-a-factually. "Truth: a question. You answer as truthfully as possible, no matter how embarrassing. Dare: You do whatever you are commanded to do. No. Matter. How. Embarrassing."

Cyborg only rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Robin." he said. "It'll be fun."

"No." Robin said, crossing his arms.

"Robin..."

"NO..."

_"Roooobinn..."_

_"Noooo..."_

Cyborg sighed.

"Okay, then, if you don't..." he said, bringing up a metal book, with an unbreakable lock, with the letter R on it.

Robin's eyes widened.

"Where..." he asked.

"You really don't have a great hiding spot." Cyborg said. "Now, you can play the game, or everyone here will get a little bed-time story."

Grumbling, Robin agreed, sitting next to Starfire, it being the only place left.

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "let the games...BEGIN!"

* * *

_Yay! First chapter up! Yayayayay! Now, let's see, what should I say...?_

_*long silence*_

_Uh, oh yeah! *brings out notepad*_

_*read what's on notepad*_

_You didn't write anything on this you bi- oh, yeah, that's right..._

*AW-KWARD*  


* * *

_Edit: Oh, yeah. I have already written this story up to chapter 9, so, I'll be posting quickly, buuuut...I still need reviews! ;)_

_And, yes, I did mention Red X in this chapter, got a problem wit dat?_

BYE WOLFIES! ;)


	2. Babies

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Looking away, Robin prayed that this night would just end.

"Okay,I believe it is my turn." Starfire said. "Robin. Do you want Truth or would you like Dare?"

Robin shrugged, saying "Truth, I guess."

"Alright." Starfire said. "Will you please tell me how babies are born?"

Robin froze, his eye twitched.

"WHAT!?" he screamed, backing away from her.

"Ooh, she wants to know how BABIES are made!" Cyborg said, laughing.

Beast Boy tried his best not to laugh, but failed, just like Raven.

Robin was so traumatized, he looked down at the floor, feeling his cheeks burn red.

"Um...well...you see, Starfire...babies...they...are made when..." he stammered, turning red again.

Cyborg and Beast began to laugh harder, Raven was chuckling, while looking at the floor. Starfire was very, VERY confused, turning her head to one side.

Robin closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Um...babies come from...their mothers!" he said, feeling the tension lift off of him.

"But...how does one get a baby inside of them?" Starfire asked.

Robin felt the pressure on him again.

"Um...well...you see..." he said, gulping. "When...a guy and a girl and married...they want to have children...most of the time...so..."

He stopped, his whole face burned red, his brain was getting these sudden thoughts...bad thoughts.

"That's it." he said. "They are made when the guy and girl who love each other have it. There."

By now, his face felt like a burning fire.

"Um...not to be rude, but what is 'it' ?"

Robin fell backwards, on his back, groaning.

"I'm too young for this!" he yelled, covering his eyes.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. Cyborg, thinking to save Robin the embarrassment, stopped Starfire from saying anything else.

"Okay, Starfire, leave the kid alone, he's as red as a tomato!" he said, still chuckling.

Robin got up, breathing heavily, when his heart stopped thumping he coughed, blushed, and got back to the game.

"Okay, my turn." he said, looking around. "Uh...Beast Boy?"

"Sup." Beast Boy answered.

"Truth or dare?" Robin asked, not really caring.

"Uh...truth?" Beast Boy said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

That question hit him like a bullet, then, Terra came to his mind.

"Uh...no." he said, blushing while he remembered that time that he almost did. "Okay...my turn. Raven."

"Truth." she said.

"Do you think Robin's hot?"

Both Raven and Robin jumped up, screaming at the top of their lungs, "WHAT!?"

"You heard me." Beast Boy said, smiling smugly.

Raven blushed profusely, not looking into Robin's eyes. Shaking her head, she came up with an answer,

"He's good-looking, but, he is not my type, nor is he 'smoking-hot' as I heard someone keep saying last night in her room." she said, eying Starfire, who was blushing deeply now.

"Thank the birds..." Robin said, relieved.

"Alright, my turn." Raven said, looking around. "Cyborg."

"Dare." he said, looking smug.

Raven gave an evil grin, making him shiver.

"I dare you to wear a tutu, while dancing to that Barbie Girl song."

Holding in the laughter, Robin just looked down at the floor while Cyborg danced, when he finished, the laughter exploded.

"Alright that's it." Cyborg said. "Robin, Truth or Dare?"

Robin gulped, if he chooses dare, he loses. Truth, he loses. It's a lose-lose situation.

"Uh..." he finally said. "Truth?"

"What did you write in this metal book?"

* * *

_You guys are probably hating me right now...ah, who cares? At least be happy I POSTED a chapter._

_Okay, I know, I guess it was bit a childish making Starfire ask this, but, remember, I have already written this story in advance, and, it was originally for a friend, so, it will KINDA be childish. So, please don't judge._

_And, I added a little **RobRae** for all those fans, but, just so you know, this is a **RobStar** story, so don't get your hopes up. Alright, so..._

_MWAHAHAHAHA! I left you with a cliff hanger!_

_Okay, it wasn't that great of a cliffhanger, let me have my moment!_

_ Bye, WOLFIES! ;)_


	3. Pizzas And Prank Calls

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Robin gulped again, looking away.

"Uh...my life." he said, blushing.

"What exactly did you write about your life?" Cyborg asked next.

"That's two questions, sorry Cyborg, but only one question per truth!" Robin said, smiling evilly.

Cyborg grumbled something about letting Starfire ask two questions.

"Okay, my turn." Robin said. "Cyborg."

"Dare." Cyborg said.

"Give. Me. My. Book. Back." he said, forcefully taking his book back.

Once he had the book in his hands, he snapped his fingers, and the book dissapeared.

"What the? I thought you didn't have super powers!" Beast Boy yelled, looking everywhere for the book.

"I don't." Robin admitted. "The book is magic, I imagine a place, and the book goes there."

"I did that for him..." Raven muttered.

"Of course you did." Robin admitted.

"So, I am guessing that the book is in your room." Starfire said, sighing.

"How did you-" Robin stopped, she was Starfire after all. "Never mind..."

"My turn!" Cyborg yelled. "Alright, uh...Beast Boy!"

"Dare." Beast Boy said, he had gotten bored so he turned into a cat, and he scratched his ear.

"I dare you...to prank call that girl at the pizza place!"

Beast Boy turned back to normal, grabbed the phone, and pressed 1.

"Uh...we have the pizza place on speed dial?" Robin asked.

"Hey, you don't know when you need pizza like, really fast, but, you can't find the numbers!" Beast Boy said, as the phone rang.

"He-llo, welcome to Pizza Palace, how may I help you?" the girl on the other end asked.

Since she was on speaker, everyone looked at Beast Boy, and he just shrugged, using the oldest trick in the book.

"Hello, this is your manager speaking, is your refrigerator running?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think it is." the girl answered.

"Well, then you better go catch it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, hanging up.

"Even though it was kinda stupid, it was still funny...sorta." Cyborg muttered.

"Well, who's turn was it again?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Mine." BB answered. "Robin."

"Ugh...dare?" he said, shrugging nervously.

Beast Boy ginned evilly, as if he wanted him to pick that.

"I dare you to," Beast Boy said. "read what it says in that book of yours."

* * *

_Here it is everybody! Now, this was originally a VERY weird chapter, so I had to edit it. And, I have NO idea what the HECK the pizza place they go to is called, so, I'm just going along with the flow. And, now, it's...Pizza Palace. It was originally Pizza Pazaz, but I talked to my friend, and she said it sounded like the pizza was made from sparkles, thus, Pizza Palace was born..._

_Okay, and, yes, it was I know it must have been tacky making Robin have a magic diary. (Yeah, I said diary, cause we all know it's his diary. Deal with it.) But, I was watching the episode 'Revved Up' and when I saw the end I'm like "Hey, no fair, I wanna know what was in there!" so, I remembered Beast Boy asking "What do you think was in there, his diary?" and BOOM! IDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! Now, thank you for reading, and, yes, the rest of the chapters will be up soon!_

Now, bye, wolfies! ;)


	4. Kittens

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Robin blushed profusely. He wrote private things, personal things, in that book. There were somethings that some people should never read, especially Starfire. No, he would not let anyone read it until he was ready.

"No, I will not. I don't care if I must do something worse, but I will NOT let you guys know what I write." he said.

Beast Boy frowned, thinking of what he should make him do.

"Um... okay?" he said, thinking. "Why not just..."

That's when it hit him.

"Call Kitten, and tell her your sorry for breaking up with her, and that you love her, and go on until she gets tired, all while being seductive. Than hang up."

Robin could feel the vomit in his throat, even though this was way worse, he wouldn't let anyone know his secret until her was ready.

"Give. Me. That. Phone." he said, to everyone's surprise, especially Starfire.

"B-but, Robin, don't you hate..." her voice trailed off.

"Give me the phone." he said. "Before I change my mind."

After they handed him the phone, he dialed the numbers, feeling poorly. He was feeling so sick, that when she answered, he almost fainted right there on the spot.

"He-llo, this is Kitten! Now...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!?" the spoiled teenager shrieked.

"Um, hello, Kitten." Robin said, talking as seductively as he could, without vomiting, that is.

"Oh, Robbie-poo! Meeeoow..." she growled, more or less in a flirtatious way.

Robin shot Beast Boy a death glare before he continued.

"Well, Kitten." he said, still in the seductive voice. "I wanted to apologize, for acting like such a jerk on our last date..."

He could just feel his dinner coming up.

"Oh, Robbie-poo, you were always so cute..." the brat said giggling.

Robin sighed, trying to keep up the seductive act.

"And also," he said, feeling the vomit come in through the fake voice. "I wanted to say...how much I love you."

Kitten giggle happily into the phone, making Robin sicker.

"So...what are you doing tonight?" he asked, knowing that something must have been keeping the vomit down.

"Well, Robbie-poo." the girl giggled. "I may just be going on a date, with you."

Robin may have sounded calm though the phone, but his face showed udder terror, this brat must have been crazy.

"Well, you might just, you might just." he said, calmly as ever.

"So, Robbie," she asked. "why are you calling?"

Robin gulped, he hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"I just had to hear your beautiful voice." he said, suddenly getting use to her.

"Oh really..." she said, starting to talk seductively back. "Well, Robin, i hope you got your wish..."

Robin rolled his eyes, but kept the act up.

"Yeah," he replied, seductively. "I did."

"Well, Robbie. I gotta go..." the girl said. "I loved our chat...cuddle man..."

After that, she blew him a kiss, which made Robin gag silently, while she hanged up. When she did, he vomited into the trash can, green rice and vegetables in the container. While he was feeling sick, his friends were laughing their heads off.

Robin took his spot next to Starfire, who was giggling. She suddenly stopped, looking at him, then began to giggle again.

"Uh...okay?" he thought, slightly worried.

He looked at the others, though, he wasn't worried. THEY should be the ones to worry, they were about to be granted a death wish...it was his turn.

* * *

_This is the end of the chapter...READ THE NEXT ONE! :D :D :D  
_


	5. Torture Part 1

_Chapter 5_

* * *

"Enough." he growled, causing them to stop laughing, Raven, however, just shrugged, grabbed a book, and quit the game.

Robin shot the two boys death glares. He looked at them a long time, then asked the question,

"Beast Boy, Truth or Dare?" he asked them.

Beast Boy could feel the sweat on his, making things worse.

"Uh..." Beast Boy said, thinking. "Truth?"

Robin smiled, an evil look in his eye.

"You like girls, right?" he asked.

Beast Boy was shocked, the question was so harmless, so worthless, so obvious, so...insulting. Then, it hit him. Why was Robin asking this question when he knew the answer? Did he feel unsure? Wait...why did he feel unsure? Robin knew very well that he liked girls, like any other guy...unless...

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he asked, annoyed, and very insulted.

"Oh, just making sure you didn't turn the other wheel on us." Robin said, shrugging.

Beast Boy growled, animal-like. Robin was playing with his emotions, trying to insult him of liking the...other players.

"I will always like girls, like any other guy..." he sighed, calming down.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Beast Boy growled.

"Hm..." Robin said. "Alright...I guess."

"I'm. NOT. Gay!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Robin chuckled under his breath, knowing that somehow he had hit a nerve.

"Robin, does 'gay' not meant that you are happy?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, yeah." Robin answered.

"Well, then, are you gay, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"What." Robin asked, in statement form, eyes widening.

"Are you happy?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Robin coughed, looking away.

"Okay, okay." Cyborg said. "Back to the game."

"I'm not gay." Beast Boy muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Robin muttered.

"THAT'S IT!" Beast Boy said, jumping up. "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy smiled evilly.

"I dare you to scream you love Slade out the window."

* * *

_Ugh...craziness...go...away! _

_Okay, I re-wrote this chapter, and decided to take the OC's off! YUP, I took them off. It was suppose to be a dramatic story and all, but, I decided to make it just plain comedy and romance...if I can WRITE romance..._

_Yup, so...looks like you guys will have to wait ALL. OVER. AGAIN. _

_JK! I will be updating again soon!_

_Lunar Wolverine, signing out!_

_Bye Wolfies! ;)_


	6. Toture Part 2

_Chapter 6_

_Note: Hey, uh...well, I have a LOT to explain. This chapter will be a sort-of-not-really END to my obsession with Teen Titans. Yeah. Sorry guys. But, I like Naruto now. BUT! But. Don't worry. I'm NOT stopping this story. I AM NOT DELETING IT! I took WAY too long to write this out. So, enjoy it before my account is a Naruto fangirl crazed site! BYE-BYE! (Oh, and...DATTEBAYO! ;D )_

* * *

_"What?"_ Robin backed up.

"Yell you love Slade," Beast Boy explained slowly. "Out the window."

"Dang! Dude, you are so in trouble!" Cyborg laughed.

"Um, Robin?" Starfire asked. "I...I know this means happiness, but...I mean the other definition."

She gulped down air.

"Are you 'gay'?"

He jumped back, clearly showing desperation.

"NO!" he shrieked, rather loudly.

"If you're not gay, then do the dare."

He gulped down air, and walked slowly towards the window.

It was just a dare, how could this have an effect on his reputation? It wasn't like anyone would believer it. Well, not many people. After all, there were those sick-in-the-head fangirls who wrote about him and Slade...sometimes Red X doing...things. Now, if he did this correctly, and didn't miscalculate anything, he would be fine.

"Oh, and," Beast Boy said as Robin opened the window. "It's raining, so, go outside and scream it outside. Let's see you get wet and humiliate yourself."

Robin gritted his teeth. Why, oh why, did he have to endure this torture?

As he walked down the steps, he seemed to lose more oxygen ay each step.

_(Note: Oh my gosh, I have to tell you guys. I wrote 'Seme' and 'uke' by accident when I was writing 'seemed' and 'more'. LOL.)_

'It's just a dare.' he thought. 'It won't hurt anyone.'

'Except you.' a hidden side of him yelled.

"Well, not like anyone will notice, it's one in the morning, no one is probably up by now." he muttered.

_With A Fan-girl Close To The Tower_

"Oh, I just don't have any ideas for this story." a girl growled. "If only this rain would give me an idea!"

She had been staring out the window for ages, looking at the gigantic 'T' that lay on that little island.

"Oh for the love of my obsession, PLEASE GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"I LOVE SLADE!"

She perked up and saw Robin getting soaked out in the rain.

"Did he just say..." she started. "He just..."

She froze up.

_"IDEAAAAAA!"_ she shrieked, running to her computer to type the story up.

_With Robin_

"I can't believe he did it!" Robin heard his friends giggle.

"This was most amusing!"

"Beast Boy, you are suddenly, not-so dumb!"

"Thanks!"

Robin walked slowly to the room. Not because he was humiliated. No, he was far from thinking about that.

_He was plotting his revenge._

* * *

_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!_

Okay, waz up!? Wat u guys doin'!?

LOL, gangsta!

So, I guess that's it!

BYE WOLFIES! ;)


End file.
